<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freyja's Blessing by microwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244507">Freyja's Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave'>microwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Norse Religion &amp; Lore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Sexual Slavery, hunter thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>猎人Thor一时冲动买下了一个性奴。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>　　索尔从有记忆起就住在阿萨森林外的小屋。他是一名猎人，身手最佳的那一种。他懂得如何让动物承受最少的痛苦，他的猎物不会因恐惧而皮毛暗淡、肉质僵硬，在集市上总能卖个好价钱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在这片土地上，适合打猎的季节只有夏秋两季。到了这个时节，索尔每两周都会上一次山，在林子里待上几天，满载而归，然后带到集市上去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　从十四岁他的父母相继去世之后，这样的生活年复一年一成不变。起初索尔还有一位弟弟要抚养，十多年前兄弟俩闹翻了，弟弟离家出走再也没有回来过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔的生活简单到有些可悲。他住在郊外，没有什么朋友，仅有一只叫苏里的猎犬相伴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　对于人生他也有计划。他打算攒够了钱就到皇城里买个小房子，再讨个媳妇作伴。前者不太难，这么多年下来他有了笔不小的积蓄。倒是对于后者索尔渐渐没了希望。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　瞧瞧他的样子，行为举止粗野鲁莽，身材五大三粗像座山似的，那头发和胡子都乱糟糟看不出本来的颜色了，这么个人没仔细看还以为是山里跑出来的棕熊呢。女孩子不被他吓跑吓哭就算给面子了，怎么可能会有人想和他亲近？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这天索尔又到城里市集去，拿猎物换取金钱和一些生活必须品。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　阿斯加德王国来了一批奴隶贩子，在市政广场边上搭了个豪华的台子，用鲜花装点起来，还请了人来演奏美妙的音乐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔原本只是路过，他从没考虑过购买奴隶。没有人比他更能干活，他也不需要人服侍。走过台下的时候，他偶然间闻到了一股淡淡的异香，是焚烧异国香薰的味道。他不禁循着香气望去，看到了一个十分特别的黑发女孩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她半躺在昂贵的丝绸上，几乎浑身赤裸，仅有几块吝啬的布料遮住了重点部位。她蜜色肌肤上缀着黄金的异域饰品，一举一动牵动着上面的铃铛，叮当叮当地响，勾得索尔像原地生了根似的，走也走不动道了。她发现了台下失魂落魄的男人，向他投去邀请的眼神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“大老爷好眼光啊！这是人类和精灵的混血，费了老大心思调教过的，保准您在床上欲仙欲死。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔回过神来，面前是戴着高高的帽子的矮个奴隶主，正满脸堆着笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　见他还愣着，奴隶主匆忙抛出了一个价格：“只要20金币！20个金币就可以带走这个尤物！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　20金币。索尔马上思考了一下。他看上的那栋小屋要28金币，而他离这个目标只剩下寥寥几个金币了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　理性告诉他最好马上离开。这时她站了起来，向他走过来，脖子上拴着的铁链发出清脆的碰撞声。她无法真正走到他面前，隔着几米距离足够他看到女孩脖颈处被链条磨破的红肿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“12金币。”索尔开口道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　奴隶主心中暗喜，果然试探出了这是个不懂行的人。10金币足够买到市面上最好的女奴，而这一个远远算不上极品。看面前这土里土气的急色鬼，估计这辈子都没摸过女人的大腿，不坑他一笔天理难容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　奴隶主佯装生气，把价格又往上提了一些，“您这一开口就是要我老命啊。城里的公子哥至少愿意出18呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔咬了咬牙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　一来二去，奴隶主终于在15金币松口了，作出一副吃了大亏的心痛模样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔唤来猎犬苏里，交代它回家取来藏匿在床下的钱袋。犬类腿脚比人快得多，来回也需要些时间。他在台下踱来踱去，急得半死，生怕这时候有人跳出来，提出一个更高的价格。他默默挪了挪位置，企图用庞大的身躯挡住小女奴，不想让其他人注意到她的存在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　终于，苏里叼着一个羊皮袋子回来了。索尔掂了掂袋子里的钱币，数出15个给了奴隶主。袋子一下子轻了不少。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　收好钱币以后，笑容又回到了奴隶主脸上。他掏出钥匙打开了她身上的锁，把锁匙和链条一并交给了索尔，“还是锁上的好，跑掉了可不包赔的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔把女孩从高台上抱了下来。她很瘦，在他怀里就像一只没吃到草的小羊羔。他注意到她裸着足，就把她带到附近的成衣店，为她简单置办了一套衣裳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们迎着夕阳散步回了猎人小屋。一路上索尔都觉得有些难以置信。女孩的手包裹在他的掌中，又软又小。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　回到了家，索尔想女孩子一定爱干净，就打来了清水给她擦身子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他拎着水桶进屋，没想到看到女孩已经脱光了衣服坐在床上。她把手放在膝盖上，腰杆挺得笔直，眼睛好奇地看着他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“你……你这是做什么？”索尔觉得自己一定是红了脸，还好隐藏在大胡子下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“主人。”她第一次开口，口音有些奇怪，显然不熟悉这门语言，“操我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　水桶砰一下被放到地上，水洒出了三分之一。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔完全不懂该如何应对这样的场面。他的生理需求很旺盛，向来都是自己解决的。十六岁时他在市场上偷偷买了一本淫秽画册，内容大多是关于一个有着精灵般面容的女人。那时他常常带上书去山里打猎。他喜欢脱光了衣服在河里游上几趟，然后把书摊在礁石上，在水里把热切的欲望撸出来。有一次画册落进了水里，被湍急的水流冲走了，欲望对象也从此落了空。城里有好几家妓院，有一次他都走进去了，却在女人摸上他鸡巴的那一刻落荒而逃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　此时索尔脑中一片空白。女孩自行做起了奴隶主们教给她的事。她走了过来，在他跟前跪下，从他的皮裤里掏出了半硬的阴茎，一点也不带犹豫地塞进嘴里。他低头看她，恍惚间好似当年画册中的精灵女孩活了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“好大。”她含糊不清道。她眼睛变得红红的，咽不下去的唾液从嘴角流了出来。她黑色的小脑袋在他胯间起起伏伏，他把手放到她的脑后，让她缓一缓。他被她舔得好硬，随时都要把持不住射在她口中。他不想这样对他的小仙女。索尔认为自己天生没有被服务的命，相反地，现在他有了小仙女，他只想竭尽所能照顾她。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　可索尔不知道该做什么，他好希望小仙女能教教他，告诉他怎么才能让她快乐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩见他昂然挺立，便熟练地继续下去。她趴到了桌子上，屁股撅得高高的，把穴口努力地掰开，朝着他。她一动不动地保持着这个姿势，耐心地等待着她的主人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔傻了眼。他第一次看见真正的阴道。他伸出手，小心地一寸寸抚摸起了这像花朵一样美丽又神奇的东西。当他触碰到阴蒂的时候，她发出了一声浅浅的呻吟。他好像领悟到了什么，用食指按压揉捻起了那个神奇的小凸起。她的气息乱了，腿也微微发颤，一股透明的液体从粉红的花芯中涌了出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“主人……”她的声音闷闷的，带上了点哭腔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　单纯由着本能引导，索尔也该知道怎么做了。他扶着沉甸甸的阴茎上前一步，对准了穴口。她的身体被训练过，或许是改造过，为了不知何时到来的性交而时刻准备湿润。她向后顶了顶胯部，小穴容纳进了那硕大无比的前端。索尔从未遭受过此等刺激，女孩的甬道是那么温暖，丝毫不嫌弃地包裹着他丑陋的巨物，他没忍住按着她的小腹猛烈插了深处。她第一次被这等尺寸的肉棒贯穿，阴道壁被缓缓撑开，她发出了呜呜的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“对不起。”索尔像个做错事的小男孩一样。他很快意识到道歉没有用，她根本听不懂他的语言，大概只被教了几句用来床上取悦主人的话语。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她似乎把道歉当作了责怪，立刻紧张地运动起臀部令巨大的阴茎在穴里进出，像是怕没有做到位就会遭到可怕的惩罚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　太舒服了，自慰比不上这万分之一的爽。他是世界上最幸福的男人。他的最后一丝理智也被燃尽，彻底陷入原始欲望之中。他像头发情的野兽一样，抱着女孩的臀部狠狠操弄了起来，没有意识到他们之间力量悬殊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女孩死死抓住桌子边缘，把呻吟咽了回去。她整个人都要被撞散架了，主人从后面压在她背上疯狂地进攻着，有一瞬间她以为自己要死了。更糟糕的情况她也经历过，她被打过，被虐待过，但和这完全不一样。主人强壮得很可怕，瘦弱的她几乎承受不住与他的欢爱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“主人……好厉害……”她哼哼唧唧地发出声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔迎来了一次前所未有的性高潮。他停不下来，在她里面射了精，趁着没软下来快速抽插了一波，把流出来的精液操了回去，又带了出来，弄得她两腿之间黏糊糊的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　终于结束了。索尔穿好裤子，抱起她放在床上，拧了毛巾给她擦身体。她的脖子上本来就有伤，手肘和大腿又在刚刚的性爱中磕伤了。她乖乖躺在那任他摆布，眼中氤氲着水雾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　清理完毕之后，索尔看了看干净的小仙女，忍不住俯下身去吻了她。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她好像从来没有被亲吻过，一下子惊慌失措起来，“主人……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“不要再叫我主人了，我要你做我老婆。”他说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　显然她没有听懂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他指了指自己，拉了长音道：“索——尔——”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　“索尔。”她小心翼翼地重复了一遍，明白了他想要她这样称呼他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　当时她还是不知道这代表了什么，以为只是“主人”的另一种说法，直到几个月后她才恍惚意识到这是他的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　奴隶没有名字，她一直被称作“那个杂种”。此刻索尔抚摸着她的脸颊，说道：“不知道你叫什么，以后我叫你莉莉了，好不好？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她一脸茫然。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔指了指她，“莉莉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她眨了眨眼，也指了自己，“莉莉……？”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>　　不知不觉莉莉来到索尔家一个月了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉也没有想到，看起来非常凶恶的主人，其实会是她遇到过的最温柔的男人。他从来不打骂她，甚至不锁着她，允许她在屋里自由活动。有一次他还带她出门了，去了农场品交易所。那仿佛是她人生中最快乐的一天。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉还是不会阿萨的语言。她很聪明，学什么都很快，但索尔是个沉默寡言的人，她几乎没有从他那里学到新的语句。头几天他还会搜肠刮肚同她表白，发现她实在听不懂以后就沮丧地放弃了尝试，用简单的拟声词和肢体动作来沟通。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这样的生活也能顺利过下去。刚开始索尔没日没夜地抱着她做爱，连续好几天连门也没出。莉莉累得够呛，但每次还是顺从地分开双腿迎接他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔有些迟钝，后知后觉地意识到自己的索取毫无节制，而莉莉不会拒绝他提出的任何要求，就算让她去死她也会毫不犹豫地照做。索尔以前没有接触过奴隶，如今才明白他们从小心智就被扭曲，是不把自己当作人看的。他恨死那些奴隶主了，同时更心疼他的小仙女。他是多么喜欢她啊！他希望能至少修复一些她被损害到所剩无几的人格，让她知道她是被当作人爱着的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉刚来的时候怎么也不肯吃东西，索尔好不容易从别的奴隶主那里探听到了为什么。猎人家的食物是以肉为主的，而莉莉以前从没有吃过肉。奴隶们平时连正经粮食都很少吃到，喂家禽家畜剩下的东西才分给他们。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　于是索尔去市场买了些素食，莉莉吃了一阵子水果和蛋奶，气色好了起来，不再瘦弱得那么触目惊心，身上该有肉的地方都渐渐圆润了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉不是一直都是奴隶，她的记忆中还残留着小时候在家乡的画面。她记得母亲是世界上最优雅美丽的女人，对她那么的温柔，每天夜里都轻轻抚摸她背脊直到她入睡。她记得华丽的宫殿，似乎在里面跑一整天也到不了尽头。她还记得总有很多人跟在她身边，满足她所有的要求。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　这一切都在某天都化为了泡影。她被迫和母亲分开，流落到许多国度，从此再也没有人善良地对待她。从前她学习历史、音乐和诗歌，沦落到奴隶之间后她只能学习取悦男人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉第一次被出售，价格很昂贵。她被宣传为一个亡国公主，放在笼子里拍卖。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　最后的买主是一位精灵贵族，他有很多女奴，大多是玩过几次就抛在脑后，遇到适合的时机就送给其他人。后来她被赠送给了一个富可敌国的商人。他年纪很大，从折磨年轻的躯体中获得快感。有好多次莉莉都以为自己会就那样死去，但感谢神的怜悯，她奇迹般地撑了下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　富翁死后她被继承人卖掉，又辗转于许多任主人之手。经历了那么多黑暗的日子，她好歹活了下来，遇到了索尔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔和别人很不一样。该怎么形容呢？显然他不富有，不属于会养奴隶的那个阶层。他挥霍掉几乎所有家当把她买下来，莉莉觉得只有傻子才会这么做。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　事实证明，索尔似乎真的有些傻。莉莉本以为他花了这么多钱，一定会想办法物尽其用。结果他对待她的方式不像是一个奴隶，倒是像给他自己买了个主人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在性事上，她再也不用服务人了。她不记得和多少人做过这件事，和索尔一起才是第一次从中得到了快感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔学得很快，没花多少时间他就知道了该如何令她舒服。他喜欢为她口交。每天早晨他都揣着胯下硬硬的晨勃醒来，他也不急着释放，而是极尽温柔地揽过她，先把她吻醒，然后一路往下分开她的双腿，用温暖又灵巧的舌头将她舔到高潮。这时候他才会可怜兮兮地摸着硬硬的阴茎，寻求进入她身体的许可。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉总会答应他。她会找到他的手，与他十指交叉，再乖巧地坐到他的阴茎上，带着温柔似水的节奏摇晃身体。他的阴茎在最好的状态时狰狞得吓人，但莉莉总饱含着爱意容纳他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔的身体非常强壮，但也有些胖。他腹部软软的，莉莉骑着他的时候，觉得好像是在沙丘上冲浪。结束之后她喜欢好奇地摸摸他，按一按堆积的脂肪，指尖描绘着他隐约的肌肉线条。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔的胖，好像和城里商人的大腹便便是完全不一样的。在厚厚一层脂肪下面藏着的是坚实的肌肉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉觉得不可思议。她观察了一阵子，发现索尔对烹饪一窍不通，把肉弄熟了便吃，根本不懂得调味。味蕾总会追求些刺激的，寡淡无味的三餐反而使他嗜甜如命。莉莉每次见他把滴着油脂的肉或者整块的糖块塞进嘴里，她都恨不得大声尖叫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉在家里感到自在起来以后，就开始施展拳脚了。她来自一个以香料闻名的国度，调味自然不在话下。索尔带她去市场的时候，她停在香料摊边不肯走了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔很高兴她有了想要的东西，虽然他不明白那是做什么用的，还是爽快地买下来给她了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　第二天，索尔回家还没进门就闻到了饭菜香气。他发誓他从来没有吃过这么美味的东西，而且是他以前认为“兔子才吃的”青菜。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　从此以后莉莉掌管了厨房。吃惯了味道丰富的正餐之后，索尔对糖的渴求也自然降低了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　小习惯的改变带来的是令人不可置信的转变。猎人的运动量本来就很大，加上饮食健康了，索尔竟然迅速甩掉了那身多余的脂肪，瘦了下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔对她厨艺的肯定令她找到了自我价值。莉莉闲不住了，她实际上相当多才多艺，在过去，其他的女奴会特意半夜偷偷来找她弄头发。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她开始琢磨起了索尔的造型。她调了特殊的皂液，拉着他天天清洗头发和胡须。很快他的毛发柔顺了许多，呈现出来原本应有的美丽的暗金色。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉又心血来潮替他修了胡子，编了辫子，完事之后她自己都看呆了。其实索尔的脸长得相当英俊，只是被乱糟糟的毛发藏住了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔瘦了以后，从前的衣服穿着也不合身了。她在家没事缝缝补补，把旧衣服拼拼凑凑，重新设计了款式，做出了好几套还挺像样子的新衣服。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　才短短几个月，索尔没有注意到自己有什么变化，但全世界都发现了。现在他一进城里就会被盯着看，从前对他不屑一顾甚至嘲笑有加的女孩们竟然在他面前也会娇羞地红了脸。就连去买果蔬，同样的价格老板娘给的东西也更多了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　远离尘嚣的莉莉自然也不知道，索尔经过她的改变，成了阿斯加德的热门单身汉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔依然迟钝，对少女们的示爱置若罔闻。他这样的人，或许是固执得可爱，往往一生只认一个女人。在他心里，他的妻子就是莉莉，再也看不见其他人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　然而莉莉对此一无所知。她还是认为主人会买别的奴隶，以后家里也会有女主人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他们相处得异常融洽，看起来几乎像一对普通的夫妇。莉莉也不再像一开始那般小心翼翼，甚至学会了偶尔撒个娇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　索尔当她终于不再认为自己是下人了，便鼓励她带着苏里进城玩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉像只活泼的鸟儿，飞来飞去，到处与人谈天说地，就算缠着城门前站岗的卫兵也能聊上半小时。她的阿萨语言突飞猛进，还学到了不少民风民俗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　有天，莉莉发现了皇城里一个位于半山腰的神庙。殿外有灌木掩住了道路，一道银色的瀑布从高处山崖落下，正好将神庙藏匿在水幕下。位于高处却不引人注目，站在门前又能将皇城的景色尽收眼底。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉好奇地步入神殿敞开的石门，见一男一女正在祭司的主持下进行某种典礼，在场还有许多人在观看，应该是他们的亲朋好友。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　仪式结束，人群散去，莉莉上前和身着白袍的女祭司打听，才知道这是芙蕾雅的神庙。芙蕾雅是掌管爱与美与丰饶的女神，阿斯加德的情人们要在神殿举行过仪式，才能名正言顺生活在一起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女祭司拿出了条项链，上面挂着块圆形的护符，圆里又有三个顶边的圆，各伸出一条边在圆心交汇。护符不知是什么材质，在日光下泛出神圣的光芒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她说，阿萨人就是这么求爱的，需要有一条“芙蕾雅的祝福”。一方把项链送给心仪的人，如果对方接受了，俩人就成为一对正式的恋人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女祭司把项链递过来，问莉莉需不需要一条。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉忽然失落了起来，摇了摇头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女祭司说，<em>暂时没有心上人吗</em>？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉说，<em>我大概永远没有机会用上</em>。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　女祭司神秘地微笑了一下，说道，<em>相信我，无论是什么样的人，最终都有走进这里的一天</em>。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　莉莉离开了神庙，失魂落魄地回了猎人小屋。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　她没有考虑过爱不爱的问题，这不是一个奴隶应该想的东西。可是现在，有个微不足道的想法搅得她内心不安了起来。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>